


a road, neither lost nor found

by silverfoxflower



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Historical, Crossdressing, F/F, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/pseuds/silverfoxflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new girl that Peggy was assigned to show around the Maximoff Academy for Young Ladies was proving to be quite a handful. For one, she tended to drag Peggy into all sorts of trouble. </p>
<p>Trouble that Peggy found it mystifyingly difficult to say no to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a road, neither lost nor found

The new girl that Peggy was assigned to show around the Maximoff Academy for Young Ladies was proving to be quite a handful. For one, she tended to drag Peggy into all sorts of trouble. 

Trouble that Peggy found it mystifyingly difficult to say no to. 

"Come!" Sif hissed, waving at Peggy from the side of the barn. It was late evening, far past their curfew, and all was dark save a single lantern swinging from Sif’s hand. 

Peggy shot a fearful look behind her, to the dark windows of the Academy dormitory where the proper schoolgirls were sleeping, and sprinted the short distance from the schoolhouse garden to the barn. 

The trousers Sif had acquired for her (Peggy didn’t ask how, although she’d had some red-faced fantasies of Sif stealing from the stable boys), felt rough and foreign between her legs. A brisk fall wind was blowing in her face and the thrill of discovery coursed through her veins. 

Peggy’s heart was thudding when she reached Sif, and it had nothing to do with the run. 

"Come on, the boy’s practice yard is down the road." 

"This is a terrible idea and I don’t know why I allowed you talk me into this," Peggy groused, following Sif down the pebbly road to Lensherr’s Academy for Boys. "Nobody is going to mistaken us for stablehands."

"Well, maybe not you.” Sif said, throwing a sideways glance at Peggy. 

Flushing, Peggy raised her chin. “If you mean to mention upon my … breasts-“

Sif laughed shortly, bumping into Peggy’s shoulder as they picked their way through knotted tree roots at the side of the road. “I mean your lipstick. You’re too pretty for your own good, Carter.” 

Peggy didn’t know what to say to that, so she didn’t say anything. Otherwise, she might have to think on why before Peggy had left with Sif, she had rolled on her favorite dark pink lipstick (the one Pepper had giggled was just two shades darker than proper) and lined her eyes. Like she was preparing to step out with a _boy_. 

But Sif was not a boy. 

Peggy glanced consideringly at Sif, who had a way of moving so smoothly, confidently, her shoulders squared and her limbs free to take up space. Not quite like a boy (she was missing the swagger of having something between her legs, something to prove, rather), but definitely lacking the feminine poise Peggy and the other girls had had drilled into them. Sif, who talked and laughed as loudly as she pleased, winked at the girls and made them blush, who infuriated their headmistress on a daily basis. 

The quiet rumbling of a cart startled Peggy from her thoughts, and suddenly the object of her attention was dragging her off the side of the road and pressing her into the shadow of a tree. Sif's body felt firm and lean against Peggy's curves. A muffled clatter somewhere in the shrubbery suggested that Sif had tossed the lantern, the impact extinguishing their candle’s flame. 

With the trousers, Peggy’s legs spread damnably easily, allowing Sif’s knee to nestle itself between them, her thigh to brush against oh- 

Peggy concentrated on breathing through her nose, but that was dangerous too, because Sif smelled like clean sweat and the chrysanthemums she’d been positively butchering in their flower arranging class. She was breathing against Peggy’s neck, and Darcy had once read aloud a passage from a penny dreadful that started just like this, only it ended in soft moans and lots of quivering body parts, and something involving moist flower petals?

"That was close," Sif pulled away, shuffling forward to pick up the extinguished lantern from where she’d thrown it. Pulling a matchbook from her trouser pocket (oh, those things _were_ useful, Peggy would concur. She didn’t like trousers and probably never would but she _did_ like pockets), Sif relit the lantern easily. “Come along, now.” She said to Peggy, holding out her hand with a rogue’s grin. 

With a disgruntled sound, Peggy grabbed it, and let their joined hands swing between them as they continued on. 

Lensherr’s Academy sat atop a grassy knoll overlooking a beautiful lake where the rowing team practiced when the weather was fine. It was a short jaunt from the girl’s school, and Peggy had followed Jane and Darcy on more than one occasion to spy upon the shirtless rowers (Jane had an eye for the muscled blonde Adonis she nicknamed Thor, and she sighed about him loudly and often). Even Pepper, a prefect, had accompanied them once because, as she put it archly, they were “future husband material”. 

At the edge of the lake was the boys’ sports shed. That’s where Peggy led Sif by hand, tiptoeing around the sandy bits of the lake, careful not to ruin their nice riding boots. 

"It’s locked," Peggy said, pulling at the handle of the wooden door. "I thought as much." Although she hadn’t wanted to go on this adventure in the first place, Peggy couldn’t help but be … a little disappointed. For Sif’s sake. 

"That would only be a problem if I didn’t have the key," Sif jingled a ring of keys out of her trouser pocket, fitting one into the lock and turning. 

"How did you get that?" Peggy asked, stepping backwards. 

"I have a few brothers-in-arms at Lensherr’s," the lock clicked under Sif’s hand and she pushed open the door with a loud creak. Peggy jumped, glancing around in all directions, as if a night watchmen would pop out of the bushes and drag them up the road by their ears. But the only witnesses were chirping crickets and late summer insects buzzing around the lake.

"You got it?" Peggy hissed after several minutes of fretful waiting, as muffled clanging noises continued to emanate from the shed. 

"I have indeed," Sif emerged, triumphant, lantern swinging in one hand and cradling two fencing foils in the other arm. They were quite banged-up and one of them was bent at a strange angle, but Sif’s face was glowing, and for a fierce moment Peggy was filled with so much fury towards the headmistress, who had tsk’d at Sif’s pleas for fencing lessons, the headmaster at Lensherr’s, who had raised his eyebrows, and the boys who had laughed when she asked to join their practice. 

Briskly, Peggy took the lantern from Sif’s hand and entwined their fingers together. “Where'd you want to start?” She asked. 

—

Later, Peggy would forget the miserable morning after, stumbling through her classes and nearly falling off her gelding during the riding lesson (Sif, infuriatingly, was fresh as a daisy as she caught Peggy’s elbow and helped her stabilize herself).

Even the chastisement, when the stolen foils were found in Sif’s room and both girls were reprimanded roundly and forced to apologize to the headmaster of Lensherr’s, was but a blip in Peggy’s memory. 

But, years, even decades later, Peggy would treasure the memory of her first kiss, Sif’s lips pressed against her own so sweet and fierce, strong arms wrapped around her waist, both of them shaking with nerves and sweat-slick from their illicit swordplay, the air of the summer night heady as fruit wine and ripe with promise under the white moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> [more fics](http://www.actualmenacebuckybarnes.tumblr.com/tagged/myfic) can be found on [my tumblr](http://www.actualmenacebuckybarnes.tumblr.com)!


End file.
